Hope in the Shadows
by percephine
Summary: In a world where the number of vampires is slowly rising there is one simple rule, kill the monsters. But what if one of those monsters where the face of the person you care about most?
1. Past of Regrets

**AN: Hi I'm Percephine! This is my first story on here so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong.**

I go by the name Ryouga to many, and Shark to one.. That was a long time ago though and that person is no longer alive, and it's all my fault. It had started out like any other day really. I had gone home with my sister after school, which I'm still not sure why I'm going to anyway. I had just changed out of my school outfit and into my usual outfit of blue pants and a purple jacket that matched my shoulder length purple hair. I was getting ready to just watch T.V. or something when the door bell rang. Mumbling about how I never had a peaceful moment alone I opened the door.  
And there he was, Yuma Tsukumo. That strange spiked black hair with the red bangs in front. that dorky red hoodie and white pants with the orange cresent moons, and that idiotic huge smile on his face, and that naïve look in his bright red eyes. Yuma was obviously, the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

" Hey Shark, Earth to Shark? You in there? " I was brought back t o reality by Yuma waving his hand in front of my face. I could clearly see the slight concern on his face.

" Yeah I'm fine. And how many times have I told you not to call me Shark? " Shark was an old nickname I went by back when I was the school bully. It was mostly because I would tear into anyone who got in my way. Back before I met Yuma that is. Now everyone else calls me by my real name Ryouga. Well everyone that is, except for Yuma. " But shark is a lot easier to remember. "

I sighed in defeat. " Fine, guess it's not that important anyway. So why are you here anyway Yuma? "

" I got bored so I decided to spend some time with you. " After years of practice I can easily hide my emotions from everyone, so even though it didn't show I felt like my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode.

" Sure it's not like I have anything better to do. "

Me and Yuma ended up walking around for a while just hanging out together. After walking around for a while we ended up stopping at an ice cream shoppe. Mostly because once Yuma saw that there was ice cream he wouldn't shut up about how much he " wanted, no needed ice cream". I got plain vanilla while I'm pretty sure Yuma got every flavor in the store. I still can't understand how someone as small as him could eat so much. By the time we had finished up just walking around the city some more it was already dark.

Usually the night could be a wonderful thing with the glow of the city lights and the stars. But there was something about tonight, something that ... just didn't seem right. It was obvious that Yuma felt it too because instead of just walking around with his hands behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world like he usually does he was fidgeting with his fingers while his eyes darted back and forth like he expected something to jump out at us any second. Neither of us knew why we were feeling this way but we did know one thing. We wanted to be inside where it felt safe.

We headed to Yuma's place since it was the closest. The only problem was that the shortest way was through the park and the lamps there were all turned off to be repaired. So we were going through a park in the dead of night with no lights on and some creepy feeling. What could possibly go wrong? As we walked through the park we became more and more unsettled. Then suddenly Yuma whipped around and exclaimed " Did you hear that?! '' I didn't move a muscle, I didn't even breathe. i just stood there straining my ears trying to her the smallest sound. After a few minutes I turned to Yuma and said, " I don't hear any- " "AAAHHHH! "

 **AN: Well that's it for today! Please leave a comment, or review, or whatever they do on this site.**


	2. All My Fault

**AN: Hey it's me Percephine. I would just like to thank those who took the time to red my story.**

 _In the previous chapter we learned 3 things. 1. Ryoga loves Yuma, 2. Yuma loves ice cream, and 3. You should never EVER go through a park at night when there are no lights and a really creepy feeling that you don't understand what it's coming from. Now on with the story!_

" AAAHHHHH! " I know I heard it that time. It sounded like someone was screaming, possibly in pain or terror. Without thinking about what I was doing I started running in the direction that I thought that I heard the screaming coming from. I was so focused on trying to help whoever the person was that was screaming that I couldn't even stop myself when I heard Yuma calling for me to wait. All I could do was just keep running, and if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I wouldn't have believed what I saw when I finally got there.

There in the middle of the park was a little girl with mouse brown hair and a dirty and torn dress. She was crawling and dragging herself across the grass near the front gate. What really caught my attention though was that she was actually dragging herself away from someone. I say someone but it was really more of a something then anything else when you really think about it. It looked almost like a person except for a few very key differences. The first thing I noticed was the awful smell that the thing was giving off, like something was long dead and rotting away deep in the ground. Then there was the smaller things I noticed, like how dirt seemed to completely cover every inch of the things body, the pale almost translucent skin that seemed to almost glow in the pale moon light, and the way the thing seemed to growl in some kind of predatory, almost animal kind of way. Then when I ran around to get a better look at it I saw something that was somehow even weirder.

The thing had long yellow fangs that came down way past its bottom lip, red glowing eyes with long, thin snake - like pupils, the huge black claw - like nails at the ends of its fingers that gripped deeply into the ground as it crawled almost on all fours toward the little girl. I didn't know what this thing was but it obviously wasn't human. Without thinking I grabbed a large pointed stick from the ground and ran toward the monster, catching it by surprise and stabbing it in the chest and stomach repeatedly until it finally stopped moving. After taking a breathe to calm down I went to comfort the little girl. She was still crying and shaking from the ordeal, which after seeing that thing I couldn't blame her. When I went to try to comfort her she ended up grabbing hard onto my shirt and screaming at me, " please don't let the monster get me. I rubbed her back and said, "Don't worry the monster is dead." She then started shaking her head furiously from side to side and screaming, " NOT THAT ONE THE OTHER ONE! ".

" What do you mean 'the other one'? " She started quickly taking deep breathes to calm down before saying, " There was two of those monsters, this one and another that ran off just a little bit before you showed up." I looked at her very seriously and asked, " Which way did the other monster go? " She pointed back down the path behind my back that led to the way I came from, that led back to Yuma. Oh no! Seeing that a cop that was patrolling the park for vandals was coming toward us and now knowing that the girl was going to be in safe hands, I ran back down the path toward Yuma. What I saw when I fimally got there was enough to make anyone, especially me, sick. Yuma was now laying on the ground not moving and covered head to toe in deep claw and bite marks, his eyes were open and unseeing, while a monster that looked almost exactly like the one that I had just killed before had its mouth clamped down around Yuma's now bleeding neck.  
I grabbed a large rock that laid near bye on the ground and hit it in the head, causing a large crunch and blood to start spurting everywhere. All this ended up doing was making it angry as it tossed me like a rag doll into a tree so hard I immediately started blacking out. As the thing started slowly coming toward me and my vision started to fade quickly, the last thing going through my mind was awful picture of Yuma dead on the ground and how it was all my fault. If I hadn't left him to go after the source of the screams, if I hadn't kept him out so late, if I had just said no when he asked to hang out with him in the first place. Then none of this would have ever happened. I'm so sorry Yuma, please forgive me.

 **AN: Well that's all for today. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment or review or whatever.**


	3. You Decide

**AN: It's me again. Thanks to those who have read my story. Why didn't anyone tell me about disclaimers? I found out about them reading other fan fictions. So now I added them to my previous chapters and will be doing it from now on. P.S., Special message at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Mostly because it's a cruel world we live in.**

 _Previously in the story Ryoga went to help a little girl and him and Yuma were attacked by a vampire and Yuma is probably dead._

" Shark! Shark wake up! You have to wake up! " I heard a worried voice calling to me. A voice that sounded strangely familiar. Slowly I started to open my eyes to see who was calling me. Leaning over me Yuma with his beautiful red eyed staring right into mine. Those eyes red as blood. Suddenly that night's event started storming into my head. The little girl, the monsters, ... Yuma's lifeless body on the ground covered in wounds.

" Yuma? But your dead! Does this mean I'm dead too?! " I looked at Yuma who just shook his head.

" No your not dead shark but you will be soon if you don't wake up." All i could do was stare at him in confusion. What was he talking about 'If i don't wake up?'

" But Yuma I'm already awake." Yuma just stared at me sadly for a while.

" No you're not Shark. This is all just an illusion."

" 'An illusion?' You mean I'm dreaming? You? All of this?" Yuma started fidgeting and looking away from me as though trying to figure out how much to tell me.  
It wouldn't be that bad if I never woke up. I'd get to stay here forever with Yuma. I looked at Yuma and he gave a strange look I've never seen on his fave before. I think he was angry. I mean yeah I've seen him angry before but not at I could try asking what was wrong he started screaming at me.

" Shark don't even think about it! You are bot throwing your life away for someone who is already gone! Did you even think of your sister Marin!? You're the only family she has left! " As much as I hated to admit it Yuma was right. Since our parents died in a car crash a few years back all we had was each other. I started crying, feeling I was going to lose Yuma forever. Seeing me cry must have got to him, because in the blink of an eye he became the old Yuma again. "Hey don't cry Shark, I promise we'll meet again. Sooner then you think."

And with that I woke up in a strange room, in a large dull blue bed made to match the wall paper. A man about in his thirties with short brown hair came into my room wearing some odd blue uniform. "Your awake. Good."

" Where am I? And what exactly is going on? " And with that he explained everything to me. About how his name was Jack Flannigan and how he was part of an organization known as the Elite that was formed to destroy vampires, though few were very much real and kept secret to the public to stop them from panicking. There were actually two kinds of vampires, Neophytes which were basically animal instincts like the ones that were in the park and Necrophiles which are the few that are stronger, faster, smarter, and a lot more dangerous. I asked him if Yuma was going to become one of them since one killed him but he told that the only way for someone to become a vampire was to get the vampires blood into their system and wait three days for them to rise. There was no blood found in Yuma's system but they still watched his grave for five days to be sure.

That was three years ago. Now I'm one of the best soldiers in the Elite fighting side by side with Flannigan, my sister, and all the others at the head quarters. Working to get revenge on the monsters that killed the person I cared about most and took him away from me. Every now and then and then I would have dreams like the one after Yuma was attacked except a little different. He would always be hiding in the shadows saying ' Not yet. ' Except tonight. Tonight he said ' It's time. ' What does it mean?

I reported downstairs to Flannigan for my next mission." So what do I have today? " Flannigan handed me a folder.  
" Looks like a group of Neophytes has gathered at some abandoned cabin. Orders are to kill on sight. " I went to the garage of HQ to grab my motorcycle and was off.

The place was just like Flannigan said. Some old rotting cabin in the middle of nowhere. I had to hurry though it was almost dark and they would be waking up soon. I was able t o quickly kill most of them with one to go, I was just about to stab it through the heart When it grabbed my wrist and threw me against the wall. But how, there was still some daylight! Unless, this was a Necrophile? I tried to fight it off with the sword I kept on my back but it was no use. In what felt like seconds I was on the ground bleeding to death from its claws tearing through my chest. Looks looks Yuma kept his promise after all.

" Shark, time to wake up! Shark! " Was i dreaming again? I opened my eyes and saw a pair of red eyes above me. they looked like Yuma's but there was something ... different about them.  
" Yuma? " All I got was a little 'hmmm' in response as I still tried to place the difference. I looked at his face to try to see if that held any answer. And what I saw first stopped my search immediately. In place of Yuma's usual goofy smile was a dark smirk to one side of his face exposing a long sharp fang. That's when I realized this wasn't a dream, a Yuma was a vampire.

 **AN: Now it's your turn to help with the story. Til my next update I will be accepting everyone's opinion of what vampire Yuma should wear and act like. After a few days I will take all opinions into consideration and start the next chapter. you can send me a picture if you want so I know exactly what you mean. P.S. because I want ideas no ideas, no chapter. So comment or review or whatever.**


	4. Not What It Seems

**Hi everyone, me again. I know I said I wouldn't put anything up after I reached 168 reads I reconsidered. But no reviews this time means short one next chapter**.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Mostly because the world hates me.**

 _Previously Ryoga went to kill a group of weak vampires called Neophytes when a strong vampire called a Necrophile attacked him. He as injured and thought he was dead until he woke up and came face to face with a vampire Yuma._

I didn't know what to do at a time like this. I just kept screaming over and over again in my head " No! This couldn't be right! Yuma was dead not a vampire! " As awful as it was to admit I would rather have him dead then be one of those disgusting monsters. The whole time I was screaming in my mind he was just sitting there watching me. It looked like he was trying to keep a calm and collected expression but he was showing obvious signs of growing impatience and annoyance at the length of my little episode.

After a while I forced myself to calm down in fear of what this new Yuma would do if I really reach the limit of his patience. To try and keep my mind off of the fear I tried to focus on other things like the details of what was around me. Trying to look at anything around me accept for the with my surroundings. I noticed that we were in some sort of underground cavern with small glittering gems embedded in the walls. It may have actually been a dormant volcano because I saw what looked like lava pockets on the ceiling of the cavern that created an artificial light that lit up the gems.

As much as I tried though I just couldn't keep my eyes away from him for too long. After a little while of tying to fight the urge I finally gave into my morbid curiosity to look at the monster that my friend had become. What really shocked me was if not for a few minor things he would probably look a lot like he did before. He wore simple black sweat pants and t-shirt with a thick red hoodie. His hair instead of its usual spikes was jumping out in all directions and looked unmanageable as though he hadn't brushed it the whole time he was thought to be actually dead. The biggest thing that showed what he was now a vampire was that his normally bright red eyes were now a deep blood red color.

But one thing really bothered me about them, they weren't glowing like that of a normal Neophyte or Necrophile. And his pupils were large and round like a normal human's as well. He suddenly seemed to be aware that I was looking at him because he gave me one of those demon looking smirks like he did when I first woke up. But one thing was obviously missing. The vampire fang that was showing last time he did it was gone too. What the hell was going on here?  
I started to panic all over again, which between you and me was NOT a very good idea. Seeing me start to relapse into my earlier behavior seemed to blast right through what little patience he had left. Before I knew it he screamed out in frustration and then jumped in my face before he started screaming at me, " God dammit Shark! If I was going to eat you or something don't you think I would have done it by now? Unless you think I'm some kind of psycho that enjoys watching you freak out?" He suddenly let out a long sigh and raised one of his hands saying, " On second thought, don't answer that. "

To be honest I'm surprised I was able to pay attention to what he was saying. Mostly because the whole time that he was screaming at me I couldn't stop staring at his face ass his eyes started to glow a menacing red with snake like slits as huge, sharp fangs curled all the way down to his bottom lip. But then when he calmed down they just seemed to disappear into thin air as though they never existed in the first place. Before I could stop to think about what I was saying I asked, " What are you? " This seemed to amuse him because that awful grin returned to his face wider than before, if that was even possible. I'm not sure why but that smile, if you can call it that, made me feel I wasn't going to like the answer he was going to give me.

 **Well that's all for now. This time someone, just one person, pleas post a review.**


	5. There's More?

**AN:Guess who? That's right, I'm Batman! Just kidding. Percephine here with another chapter. I told you I would do a short chapter with no reviews. Well no reviews so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Otherwise the world would be mine.**

 _Last time we got a closer look at the new vampire Yuma and noticed some strange things. But what does it all mean? Well it's time to find out!_

For a while he just stared at me with that awful grin on his face and not saying anything. Then he suddenly gave an odd chuckle and said, " I am an Eternal." All I could do was stare at him as his grin turned into a full smirk, obviously amused by me not even having a clue as to what an Eternal is. " Oh well. Looks like I'm just going to have to tell you. Eternal are the strongest of the four kinds of vampires that exist. " Hearing that made my eyes open so wide they nearly popped out of their sockets. Well what else could I do? Four kinds of vampires!? All this time me and everyone else in the the Elite were taught and trained that there were only two kinds of vampires, Neophytes and Necrophiles. Then that means... there's more!?

He just looked at me and sighed deeply." I suppose this means I'm going have to explain every thing to you. " He shifts around so that he is now sitting Indian style a few feet away from me before starting again. " Well let's start with the names. From weakest to strongest you have Fledglings, Neophytes, Necrophiles, and Eternals." Wait, what!? I thought only the Elite called the vampires that. So how does he know?

As if reading my mind he says," Let's just say I've been closer then the Elite would like if they knew I was there. " I just looked at him stunned. This new vampire Yuma was just full of disturbing surprises. He gives me a faked pained look and says, " What? you didn't expect me to just let them take away what's mine did you? " Without even having to ask I had put it together that he was talking about me. I know it's stupid, but I couldn't help myself. I started believing that there was a chance that the old Yuma, the one that I knew cared about me, was somewhere deep inside that monster.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab onto my shirt collar and whirl me around. I came face to face yet again with the vampire Yuma,and he did not look happy. He glared right at me with red eyes slightly glowing from anger he said in a voice that clearly showed his annoyance, " If someone's going to take the time out of their own day to talk to you the last you could do is listen! Do you understand me!? " All I could do was nod my head as I was growing slightly afraid of what this new Yuma would do. " Good." He then dropped me onto the floor. He started walking out the door saying, " We'll continue this tomorrow. " Then I was left alone to soak in the assault of information the day brought me.

 **AN: Super short right? If you want a longer chapter give me what I want. Just _1_ review from someone.**


	6. Laughter In The Daark

**AN: I know I said I would make short chapters with no reviews but I got 304 views on this! I also got a review on a one shot I did!**

 ***.* SPARKLE EYES!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal or sparkle eyes. But I use both. *.***

 _In the last part of the story we learned that there are even more types of vampires. That and you should listen when one of them are talking to you or you will make them very mad. Back to the story!_

After everything that happened the night before I tossed and turned for hours. Eventually, I was able to enter a light restless sleep plagued with the images of Yuma dying that night three years ago with no way for me to help him, followed by images of him now as a vampire. Why had all of this happened? Neither me or Yuma ever did anything wrong. At least not bad enough to have to endure all of this! After a couple hours of sleep which felt like centuries while having to go through that nightmare I finally woke up.

But when I woke up something didn't feel right, like there was someone in the room watching me. Don't ask me how because I don't really know myself, but somehow I just knew that it wasn't Yuma who was watching me this time. I slowly got up so that who ever was watching me didn't know that I was on to them. Once I sat up I tried pretending to stretch so that I could look around me without anyone getting wise. After a little while of fake stretching I still couldn't see who it was. But then I realized that I couldn't see anything really.

But that's impossible! Last night when I woke up and saw vampire Yuma for the first time the walls and ceiling glowed from the gems and artificial light. Did someone move me to a different room when I was sleeping without me realizing it? No that couldn't be because the slightest movement would have woken me from my light sleep. Did they drug me or do something else to my eyes so that I wouldn't be able to see my way out and try to escape? Suddenly I hear a laugh coming from some where deep within the darkness.

Judging from the sound of the laughter I was right to think that it wasn't Yuma. But then, who was it? Suddenly I hear someone say, " Why do you have such an odd expression? " The voice sounded emotionless and robotic, which I must admit sent shivers down my spine. To make matters worse the voice came from a different part of the room then where the laughter had come from. This meant that either whoever had laughed earlier was trying to mess with my head by moving around in the dark or there was more than one person in the room.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of another voice responding " Honestly Astral how green can you be? He's obviously scared of the dark. Poor pathetic human. " I could just hear that ' your weaker than me ' smirk that's probably spread on his face right now. If I could see him I'd wipe that smirk right off with my face. My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the robot, whose name was Astral apparently, responding to the other voice in the darkness.

" But Mist I am not wearing anything green. " I could clearly hear the sound of the person who laughed face palm to the other's response. As much as I hated to admit it I agreed with the other voice, Astral was green. Then I started thinking about what Astral said. He had called the other voice Mist. That's when realization hit me. The reason I couldn't see anything was because there was a thick black mist blocking out all of the light from the gems and ceiling.

" So you finally figured it out. " I twirled around hearing a voice behind me, of course I knew right away who it was. I mean how could I ever forget the sound of Yuma's voice, vampire or not. But one thing still disturbed me though. Had he been here with me the whole time without me even realizing it? And did this mean that Yuma knows the people in the dark? Before I can ask any questions Yuma is talking to the voices in the dark. " Hey Mist ya mind clearing things up in here? "

Suddenly the darkness start getting thinner and thinner as I watch the Mist being pulled toward where the laughter was coming from earlier. As I watched I could start to see the people who were talking earlier and as weird as it may sounds they looked exactly the same and like total opposites at the same time.

Astral had a slight build with very pale skin that almost seemed white, golden eyes, and light blue hair that was in a mohawk that bent forward slightly and showed off his dangling earrings. His expression showed no emotion except for a slight curiosity as he stared at me. I wonder if I was the first human he ever saw or something? Mist had the same build but had very dark skin, the same golden eyes, and although his hair was black it was in the same mohawk as Astral's that showed of a pair of the same dangling earrings. It looked like he was drawing the mist into his body, which I suppose is where his name comes from. The only look on his face was a huge smirk, which I totally called by the way.

I think Yuma saw my confusion because he said, " What? You want to know more about vampires don't you? Well they're here to help me explain. " So that's why they're here. Am I finally going to get the answers I've been waiting for?

 **AN: Nope! see you next time.**


	7. Answers? Not Really

**AN: Hello everyone me again! I am so happy right now! I just found the first review ever to my story!^^ So to show how happy I am I've decided to post a new chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal. Otherwise this would not be a fan fiction.**

 _Last time we met two new characters, Astral and his twin brother Mist. But there is something strange about these two, but what is it? Well you're about to find out. On with the story!_

For a while Yuma just sat there with his chin in his hand, probably thinking where to start his explanation on the four different kinds of vampires. I remember from the last time he talked that about them that in order from weakest to strongest they were Fledglings, Neophytes, Necrophiles, and Eternals. I also learned that the slightest thing can set him off to the point where your afraid he's going to rip your throat out with his teeth. So I just sat there not moving a muscle, hoping not to set him off again in some way. He must have noticed my fear because he looked up at me slowly and said, " Hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt. I promise, and you know me. I never go back on a promise. "

I don't know why but his promise did make me feel a lot better. When he saw me calming down he gave a small reassuring smile, not at all like his devilish smirks from before. In fact, so far he was completely different from before. He was being kind and comforting like the old Yuma but there was still something else. That ominous feeling that reminded me he was still a vampire and hiding more then his fair share of secrets. As much as I was enjoying this change of attitude I couldn't help but be at least a little curious at what was going on with him. Which for some reason led me to say something as stupid as, " What? Did you remember to take your meds this time? "

Suddenly I was very aware of the fact that there were now three pairs of eyes staring at me. I froze again. Now I had really done it. I was surprised when I heard Yuma start to giggle, which quickly turned into him rolling around on the floor holding his sides screaming, " I can't breathe! I can't breathe! " The whole time Mist was looking at him like an idiot and slamming his palm hard against his face. Astral just tilted his head to the side in obvious confusion as to what was going on.

After about another ten minutes of Yuma laughing like a maniac, which I'm pretty sure he was, he was finally able to calm down enough to speak. " Sorry about that Shark but the fact that you were kinda right was hilarious. "

" I was right? You mean you are taking meds? "

He just gave me a little shrug. " You could say that except it's not really meds like you would get at the hospital or pharmacy, or anything.

" Then what kind is it? " He just gave me another on of his mischievous grins as if I should already know. And as much as I hate to admit it I did know. " Blood. " It wasn't really a question but he nodded anyway. " What? So you killed someone while I was sleeping? " I honestly didn't know whether I wanted the answer or not. The grin on his face just seemed to grow even wider, which I didn't even think was possible it was so huge already.

" Yep Sure did! I tackled him to the ground in the middle of the woods when he was all alone and drained him dry. Then I brought the body back skinned it and cooked the rest of the body and fed it took Astral and Mist. I even have some left over for you, want some? "He grabbed a big tray of chopped meat from behind him and set it in front of me. " I have the skin here too if you want to see it? " I saw him grab some kind of role from beside him and unravel it in front of me. The skin was light tan, long, and ... furry?

He started laughing again. It was just a mountain lion's skin. He had killed a mountain lion and not a person, why? As if seeing the question on my face he calmed down and said, " Lion's are better fighters then most humans so they're a lot funner to hunt and I don't have to worry about a mob or something coming after me for killing them. As for the meds thing earlier, if I don't have any kind of blood at regular intervals I tend to start to lose it. As you unfortunately witnessed earlier. Now here I'm sure that mountain lion is going to taste pretty weird to someone who hasn't had it before but you need to gain your strength, you haven't eaten in four days. "

" Four days!? What do you mean four days!? "

" Just that. You woke up three days after you were attacked and the day you woke up and we had our little chat, (insert air quotes) and you went back to sleep and woke up today. "

" But that's impossible! If I went four days without drinking anything I wouldn't I have died of dehydration by now!? "

" Probably. That's why I gave you water from the river in the cave mouth to mouth. You know since you couldn't swallow on your own. " I didn't miss him mumble ' and other reasons ' under his breathe. Wait!

" What do you mean mouth to mouth!? " Without another word he grabbed some kind of bottle filled with fresh water, probably from the river he mentioned earlier, took a big drink of it, and then leaned me over, kissed me and pushed the water down my throat with his tongue.  
He gave me another smirk and said, " I meant that. By the way just because I'm calmer doesn't mean I'm any less me. Now get some rest we'll talk more in the morning. " He messed with my head, kissed me, and then didn't give me any answers. what an ass whole. " You bet I am Shark! " What the hell!? Did he just read my mind? " Yep! " What's going on here!?

 **AN: well that's it for today. Hope you all liked it!**


	8. Answers Finally!

**AN: Hi I'm back. sorry it's been a little while. Okay to the guest who asked, Yes this is technically a gay story because, in my mind, Yuma and Shark will be together. But there will be none of THAT in the story if that's what's bothering you. Mostly because I'm no good at writing THAT.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But in my mind I do.**

 _In the last chapter we learned that Yuma has to drink blood to keep his sanity, that Nasch was there for four days, and Yuma may be able to read minds. And now some real answers, I promise._

It was a few days later and now I've been here for a little over a week. I'm still waiting for Yuma to explain everything once I get stronger. I seem to be getting better fairly quickly though. It could be because I had no real remainder of the injury I got when I was attacked by the Necrophile. I asked Yuma about the wound and he said that he had healed it for me. I really wanted to know how but after that incident with the water I thought it's better not to ask.

My daily diet now seemed to consist of mountain lion meat and nothing else really. Everyday I would eat in the bed to save strength with Yuma right next to me and Astral and Mist sitting near the far wall. Mist would always try to start a fight or something and Yuma would silence him with a look that makes my blood run cold even though it's not directed at me. Astral would continue "observing" me but other than staring a lot didn't try anything so I was okay with it. But I couldn't really complain though. The way he lion's meat was cooked and seasoned actually made it taste amazing and I appreciated the company.

As I was having my little internal monologue I noticed Yuma come into the room. " Hey Shark how do you feel about taking a little walk with me through the caves. A walk through the caves? But wasn't he the one that told me to stay in bed and save my energy to get better? " Yeah I know I told you to stay in bed but it's been a few days and now you need to start trying to get your mobility back. " How does he do that!? " I told you I'd explain things later Shark. Now come on, Let's go. "

We walked for a little while until we came up to some kind of under ground pond. All that laying around and healing left me a little winded when I actually had to walk somewhere. Once I was able to catch my breath I asked, " So Yuma, why are we here? "  
" Well Shark You've been here for over a week and haven't had a real bath for a while and you smell really bad. " All I could do was give him a dirty look because as much as I hate to admit he was right. I'm just thankful that he helped me go to the bathroom by taking me to this puddle of stagnant water that wasn't good for much else so I didn't have to use it on myself. " Plus Shark. I thought it would be a good place to talk without the twins around. "

So I ended up going into the pond of water with Yuma coming in right behind me, giving me some soap he said that he made from plants that even though is might sting at first it gets the job done. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was trying to look me over. When did Yuma become such a pervert? " Actually Shark I've always been a pervert I just didn't show it before. " I didn't know if I should be upset that it turns out my closest friend was always a pervert or glad that something about my old friend was still there. Yuma just shrugged and said, " Take it how you will it doesn't really matter to me. Now Let's get down to business. "

" First, Fledglings. Fledglings are humans that are born with a certain mutation that turns them into Eternals when they die as long as they don't loose all their blood, because that's where the mutation lies. This certain mutation also gives can give Fledglings certain characteristics or abilities like that of an Eternal. Like how I was always a little faster, a little tougher, and healed a lot faster than most people. Not to mention the obvious red eyes.

After saying that he stopped. probably to give me a little time to process the new information. As I was thinking something hit me. He said fledglings can have certain characteristics or abilities. That made me think back to the first time I met Astral and Mist and how Mist created those weird shadows every where. Wait but does that mean that, " Astral and Mist are Fledglings? "

" Well Astral is but Mist technically doesn't exist. " What!? " Mist's , full name Black Mist, is a part of Astral's soul that I removed and placed into kind of a fake body that I created out of compressed shadows. " Why would you separate a piece of Astral's soul? " To keep him from completely destroying the entire world. " Huh? " You see Astral is very smart and is always formulating equations and probabilities and things like that and because of that he can't process emotions like most people. But an effect of his mutation was the raw emotion and instinct that come with being an Eternal and because he couldn't control it he went on a rampage. When I found him a couple years ago he nearly killed me so to stop him I separated the raw emotion from the logic and created Black Mist. " Isn't that name a little on the nose? "Says the guy who likes Sharks calling himself Shark." Touche. " Yeah but as an unknown result neither of them really remembered anything from before they met me and since I just couldn't leave them like that I took them and and they've been with me ever since."

" Well let's move on to Neophytes and Necrophiles. Neophytes are people that an Eternal would drink from and made the mistake of letting their blood mix with the persons which forces their blood to mutate. Since the mutation is forced it creates the weak monsters that you see most often. The only way for them to become stronger is to become Necrophiles, which they do by finding and drinking all the blood of a Fledgling. Which is what that one was trying to do when you hit it in the head. Thanks again You saved my life. Well after life." Did I really save you though? " Hey, don't think like that. I don't hurt people and I've even saved a few. Yours included. " Yeah you're right. I'm sorry. " No problem. " He gave me a warm little smile.

" Last is Eternals like myself. Fledglings who die and full powers awaken. They usually have powers unique to their mutation. The more the mutation shows when you're human is likely to show how strong you'll be as an Eternal. But there is one more thing. The mutation has a kind of time limit. As a fledgling gets older the mutation weakens so if they don't die in a certain amount of time they just die and don't become an Eternal. That's another reason I took in Astral and Mist. I'm hoping if I can keep them safe long enough they can have normal lives. " He cares about them so much. I guess he really is Yuma. To this he gives me a sad little smile.

He suddenly perks up and goes, " Oh yeah! By the way the whole mind reading thing. I can read people's minds because the thought leaves a little shadow as it sits in your mind. Since my ability mainly uses shadows I can just use the shadow to read the thought. Now let's get back to Astral and Mist before they get into too much trouble. "

 **AN: Longest chapter so far, I hoped you liked it. And please review!**


	9. Week by Week

**Hey me again! I would Just like to give a quick thanks to those who have taken the time out of their days to read my story. That's it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Someday though * Rubs piggy bank ***

 _Last time we were able to finally find out the truth as to what the other types of vampires really are. Now on with the story!_

After we got out Yuma handed me some clothes that I'd never seen before. They were light brown with a very soft feel to them. " In case you're wondering they're made from the pelts of the mountain lions that I usually catch for dinner. So is everything else that's fabric around here, including the rest of our clothes and the stuff that makes up our beds. Didn't really want to be wasteful so we found uses for as many parts of it as we could. We also dye them to make it a little less boring then just brown but you really needed something other then those dirty clothes to wear. I promise we'll make more clothes and dye them purple or any color you want later. Now come on we really should be getting back to the others before they get into too much trouble.

Yuma wasn't kidding when he said that we should get to the other before they got into trouble. As soon as we got back we found Mist and Astral nearly tearing each other limb from limb. Apparently it was over the fact that Mist squashed a spider that Astral was " studying to figure out other possible uses for it's organic thread. " which pretty much just meant he was watching it spin a web. How those two can fight over something so insignificant is beyond me. " Welcome to my world Shark. " God dammit Yuma! Stop doing that! Yuma started holding his ears and screaming, " Ow ow ow! Shark that hurt! " Serves you right for going into my personal space. " Fine I'll sop. For now." He have me another one off those devilish smirks before turning his attention back to the other two. " Come on you two break it up. Before I break it up for you!" That made them stop real fast.

Another week has passed since I started living here with Yuma, Astral, and Mist. I'm also still working on getting my body back to a hundred percent. Apparently even though Yuma was able to heal my woods completely to keep me from dying my body still suffered from a lot of shock from the attack and near death experience that not even Yuma was able to fully heal. But with some exercise and practice I should be going strong in no time. Yuma has even been helping me get my reflexes back by putting me in sparing matches with Astral and Mist. He said that he wouldn't fight me until I was at a hundred and ten percent because any less and I wouldn't be worthy of fighting him. I'll show him though. I'll get a lot stronger and make him eat those words! " In You're dreams! " God dammit Yuma! I told you to stop that! " And I heard you. I just didn't listen to you. " He then gave me yet another of those smirks. Damn him. Damn him and his smirks.

About a week later something came to my mind out of the blue. " Hey Yuma do you know anything about the Shadow Prince? "  
" The what? " he asked giving me a dumb confused look kind of like the one he used to have before all of this happened. I had learned the hard way that bringing up the Yuma of the past was a really good way to get on his nerves and is what set him off the first day I woke up when he stormed out of the room. Luckily Yuma had taught me how to put a barrier around my mind. It wasn't strong enough to keep Yuma out if he really wanted to get in but it served as a way to tell him that I didn't want him snooping around my mind at that moment.

" The Shadow Prince. It's someone that a few of the other elite have seen or heard of out on their missions. Someone who has shown up a few times to go after some really strong Necrophiles that probably would have killed them otherwise. They say he is draped in a cloak made of shadows and carries around a huge scythe so that he looks like death incarnate. " I then look to Yuma expectantly. The way he, Astral, and Mist eyed each other I could tell they new something and were trying to figure out exactly how much I should know. The last time that happened I ended up finding out three years later that Yuma was some kind of super strong vampire.

After a little while Yuma gave a deep sigh and turned to me. " It was probably the Noblesse. Yuma could probably see it on my face how lost I was at that moment. " The Noblesse is pretty much the ruler of all vampires. With vampires it's kind of like a monarchy with a certain blood line as the ruler. The noblesse were chosen to be in charge because all of their ancestors are Eternals. It is also threw this blood line that the blood scythe, the weapon your fellow Elite most likely saw which is a type of soul weapon, has been passed down carrying with it the power and souls of its previous owners. Other families similar in heritage but not as strong also have soul weapons. But the Noblesse don't technically rule anymore though because the last living Noblesse is now part human and has lost the respect of the other families. He is now hunted down by those wanting to steal his blood and power at any cost. Now come on it's time for bed "

" I think Astral and Mist have beaten us to it." I say pointing in their direction where they sleep curled up next to each other. Yuma takes a picture as we both try to keep ourselves from laughing out loud and waking them. Then we leave to go to bed with a slight wave and good night to each other.


	10. Drop It

**AN: Sorry I Don't have any of my usual rants for today.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But at least i have my fanfiction.**

 _In the last chapter we learned about How Shark was adjusting to living with then new vampire Yuma and the twins Astral and Mist. Now on with the story!_

It has now been a little over two months sine I was attacked by the Necrophile and I started living here with Yuma and the twins. Living with an Eternal and two Fledglings actually isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Yuma catches food on a regular basis and keeps us all fed, as well as himself to keep from having another one of his " episodes ". My training has been progressing well. I am now almost twice a strong as I was before I got attacked by that Necrophile.  
Learning more about the twins has been interesting. Astral is always as me questions about myself, the Elite, And how Yuma was before he became an Eternal. Knowing Yuma's tendency to get aggressive when talking about his past these questions were usually asked and answered when Yuma was out hunting for dinner. Mist on the other hand makes it obvious how much he doesn't want me to be here. Sure he acts like it's okay when Yuma is here but once Yuma's out he's starts shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

But as "welcoming" as Mist is there is one thing here that is actually much worse. The cold. Now that I've been here a couple months it's turned into winter. Which believe me is not the best of time to be living in a large drafty cave. I mean Mountain lion skins can only keep you so warm. Tonight was an exceptionally cold night. It was so cold it had even started snowing outside. Even under a mountain of lion skins my body wouldn't stop shaking from the cold.  
How has Yuma and the twins spent three years living like this!? Well I intend to find out. I started walking toward the cavern that Yuma showed me was their room. They had told me when I asked earlier that I was in a different part of the cave because Yuma had remembered how much I seemed to prefer being by myself. When I got to their part of the cavern I couldn't believe my eyes.

All of them, Yuma, Astral, and Mist, weren't wearing any thing to stay warm other then their everyday lion skin clothes. But that's impossible! It's colder in here then it is in my part of the cavern! Now I was starting to get mad. I walked over to Yuma, careful not to wake Astral and Mist, before kicking him in the side. Yuma shot up and gave me a dirty look. " Shark! What the hell was that for!? " Yuma says in a harsh whisper to keep from waking up Astral and Mist.  
" How the hell are you guys all sleeping like that when I'm about to freeze to death here!? " I reply in the same harsh whisper. Yuma just gives me a little giggle.

" Is that what this is all about? If you hadn't noticed Shark none of us here are normal. Mist is made up of nothing more then shadows and shadows are what help make the cold and send shivers down people's spines. Astral is made of pure energy and as most people learn in science class energy can sometimes create heat. As for me, the way my Eternal body quickly produces energy from my food the energy what I don't use is released as heat through my body. It's actual really similar to the way that Astral's body makes heat.

" But if You're really that cold why don't you just sleep with me? " What the heck!? Sleep with my best friend/ crush turned vampire!? Yuma didn't need to read my mind because I'm pretty sure that the bright red blush all over my face gave my thoughts away.

Yuma just laughed a little and said, " Come on it's just to help keep you warm. " Yuma pulls me next to him in his bed and pulls the lion skin covers I brought over over both of us. " Feel a little better Shark? " I just nodded slightly but the truth was, I felt great! Yuma's warmth automatically just started seeping into me, chasing out all the cold that winter had brought. Sleeping like that next to Yuma felt so soft and comfortable that before I even knew it I had fallen asleep in Yuma's arms.

I was sound asleep when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around in Yuma's bed to see Astral staring at me with a curious expression and Mist looking at me like he wanted to rip my head off. Being how this was Mist we're talking about he just might. Before I could say any thing Mist had already started yelling at me.

" You little shit! What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping in bed with Yuma!? Do you what to die you little fucker!? " After that I just started to tune him out, wishing more then anything that he would just shut up. My wish actually came true because Mist woke up Yuma who immediately reached over me to poke two fingers into the side of Mist's neck. At first Mist just looked stunned for a few minutes before falling unconscious onto the ground.

" Yuma, you have got to teach me how to do that. " I say as I role back over to face Yuma.

" Later Shark. Right now I want more sleep. " Yuma said as he went back to his side of the bed, pulling me close to him as went back to sleep. Astral dragged Mist to his bed before getting into his own to go to sleep. I soon followed their lead and went back to sleep myself.

 **AN: Well that's all for today. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Spring

**AN: Hi it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but it wasn't my fault, this time. I was going to update yesterday but the page crashed toward the end of me typing it and I lost the whole thing. Almost 800 words gone! Unfortunately after that it was too late to start again. But I'm here now so let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Or do I? No, I don't**

 _In the last chapter Shark starts sleeping with Yuma in his bed to keep warm during the winter and sees Yuma knock out Mist by barely touching him._

It has been a few months now since I had started sleeping in Yuma's bed with him. Now winter is pretty much over as it starts to warm up outside. As much as I hated to admit it I was really going to miss winter. Mostly because without the cold of winter I no longer have any excuse to sleep in Yuma's bed with him. Without Yuma right there by my side every night I was going to feel so alone.

Things had been going well with my day life too. Yuma had promised to teach me how to do that little ninja knock out trick he had used on Mist. And true to his character, well his character that was left over from being turned into an Eternal, he has started teaching me. At first he taught me thee basic sciences of it. Things such as the lay out of nerves and pressure points in the body and what angles you have to hit them at to get the result you desire. For a while now Astral has even volunteered to be my guinea pig and let me test it out on him while he asks me more of his questions. I eventually got it which I thought was pretty good for the only a couple months of practicing. The only real problem was that because I did actually do it I ended up having to carry an unconscious Astral back to his room.

As wonderful as my life has been right now I haven't been ale to stop this weird feeling that there's something strange going on around here that I don't know about. I know it sounds like I'm being a little paranoid but when it comes to living with an Eternal and two fledglings can I afford not to be? I wouldn't be so worried about it if they weren't spending so much time alone together and discussing things when I'm not there. To make things feel a little bit more strange, whenever they're talking about something and I walk into the room they automatically stop talking and go their separate ways. Now if that's not suspicious I don't know what is.

To be perfectly honest it's not like I believe any of them would hurt me, well anyone other than Mist. I think the biggest reason it has been bothering me is because they don't trust me with their secrets since I thought we were friends. Excluding Mist who doesn't like me, doesn't trust me, and probably wants to kill me where I stand. I mean Astral loves to asks me questions and trusts me enough to let me try that weird knock out trick on him and Yuma has been taking care of me for years now, even when I was not aware of it. Well I can't force them to tell me whatever secret they're keeping so I guess I'll just have to wait for the time they feel they can trust me with their secret.

Today was the first real warm day of Spring, well first real morning since the sun wasn't even going to be up for another three hours at least. You could even feel a little of the warm air starting to move throughout the cave. I woke up again in Yuma's bed, just like I did all winter long. To be honest though, it had been warm enough for me to sleep with just a Lion's skin blanket or two for a couple weeks now but Yuma said I should continue to sleep with him because " even though it's a little bit warmer outside, since I've been sleeping with Yuma and his excessive body heat for so long it might be a shock to my body to just sleep with a couple lion's skins blankets so early in the Spring. " I knew he was really just using it as an excuse to be ale to keep sleeping in the same bed but I didn't say anything about it. Mostly because this kind of proves that, in a way, me and Yuma want the same thing. To be able to stay together for at least a little bit longer.

I rolled over to get a little more comfortable when I noticed that Yuma was no longer in the bed with, which was pretty strange. Especially when you take into account that Yuma usually slept in later then the rest of us, another one of the few things left from when Yuma was still human. As I looked around the room I discovered that the twins were gone as well. I jumped out off bed and started run through all the tunnels and caverns looking for them. Was this the secret that they had been keeping from me? That they were going to just abandon me here while they went off in search of a new home?

I eventually found them in a cavern on the far left to where are room was. It looked to me like they were starting to pack up their stuff. So I was right, they were planning on abandoning me. Suddenly Yuma looks up and sees me. Then he smiles and says, " Oh Shark you're already up. That saves me the trouble of waking you. " Yuma must see how confused I am because he continues, " We're all going on a walk through the mountains to see the sun rise and wanted you to come with us. We have been planning the trip for a little while as kind of a surprise for you, which believe me it's really hard to keep something from you. " So they weren't abandoning me, they were trying to surprise me. I felt so happy as I packed my things. But if this was such a happy time then why did Yuma look so sad?

 **AN: Okay I'm thinking of what my next Zexal crossover should be once I finish this one. Should it be Black Butler or Devil is a Part Timer? Review and tell me which one you would like to read. Bye everyone!**


	12. Farewell

**Hi me again! No real Chatter for this time so I guess it's right to the story for us today. Don't get used to it though. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But I do own this plot.**

 _Last time we learned that Shark feels like the others are hiding something for him. They say it's just a surprise trip they were planning to see the sunrise, but why does he think Yuma looks so sad?_

I honestly can't remember the last time that I had ever felt this excited. Sure Most people would just see it as a little hike and nothing to get that exited over, but not me. After spending months in an underground cave with nothing but a little artificial light made by lava in a dormant volcano you start to miss feeling the warmth of the sun as it shines on your face. What's even better was that me and Yuma were hanging out again, Even if there was a couple extra people. Then Suddenly a thought hit me, " Yuma, How are you going to be able to see the sunrise since you're a vampire?

Yuma gave me a little sigh, " I'm an Eternal Shark not a vampire and Eternals aren't destroyed by the sun. The other types are destroyed by the sun because the mutation removes all of their pigment that protects them from the sun's rays. We mostly stay in the darkness of the cave to help protect ourselves from ant possible attacks from other Eternals like myself or the Elite in case they ever get to close for comfort. " Do you sparkle in the sunlight? " What!? No! God Shark, where would you ever get such a stupid idea? " Nowhere. ( I'm sorry but sparkly vampires are way to much. Go ahead and hate if you want to. )

We continued are little walk to the top of the mountain that was close to the cave we had been living in. The mountain was a little steep at some points but all together it was a pretty easy climb to get to the top. We were able to get up to the top just a few minutes before the sunrise actually started. It was so beautiful with it's steaks of purple, pink, orange, and red. That plus the fact that I haven't seen the sun at all in so long made it the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

Somehow even more amazing then finding out the friend you thought was dead for three years was actually alive, a type of super strong vampire called an Eternal, and taking care of two Fledglings that weren't Eternals now but could be someday. When exactly, did my life become so weird? I looked over to the others to see if they're having as much fun as I am but a surprised at what I see. They all look so depressed and quiet it makes you sad just looking at them. " Hey guys, what's wrong? "

They look at each other for a little while before Yuma finally speaks up, " It's just kind of sad that this is the last real time we'll do something like this together. " What does that mean, Yuma? " It means that it's time for you to go back Shark. Back to the Elite, your friends and your sister. You've been with us for a long time now and they're probably worried that you're dead or something. "

As much as I hated to admit it Yuma was right. Now that me and Marin were the only family we had left she was probably in a frenzy over the possibility of me being dead. And the Elite wasn't just a problem because they were worried about me, but because of what they might do. They could trying to find me and I might lead them right to Yuma and the twins. After getting their hand on Two different kinds of vampires they've never seen before I shudder to think what they might do. " I understand. By why bring me to the top of the mountain to tell me this? "

" For two reasons. One because we wanted to send you off with a good memory of us and two because of that. " He pointed down to the bottom of the mountain where there was a small town. " There's a train in that town that will get you close to the Elite Head Quarters. You can probably catch a ride to get you the rest of the way there. " So I guess this is good bye then. " No. Not good bye. Just farewell. We will always watch over you and I promise, we will see each other again. "

With that we all said our farewells and I started on my way and made it back to the Elite Head Quarters in about three days time.  
When I got there I got quite the welcome. I was quarantined in a cell while they did a medical check up to see if I was infected by a vampire or not. Afterward I was said to be clear and to give the report on my whereabouts. I told them that I was injured by a Necrophile and after being saved had stayed to recover from my injuries. Technically it was true.

That was a few weeks ago. Now I'm in the recreational rooms that are used in between missions with the other six members of my teams. There's my sister Marin - with her long blue hair and eyes she's the only girl member on our team, Alit - with his dark brown skin, hair, and eyes is well trained physically but mental power is to be desired, Gilag - about the same as Alit only in a bigger, more muscled body, Mizal - with his long blonde hair is always being mistaken for a girl but should never be told that if you value your life, Durbe - with his strange silver hair is more book smart then physical strength but is great at battle plan, and last but not least Vector - an insane orange top whose joy comes from manipulating and destroying the things around him. He almost makes me feel sorry for the vampires. Almost.

At this point and time Vector was annoying me by trying to push for details on what happened when I was missing. I had told him more then a few times to leave me alone but he just wouldn't listen. He then started trying to poke me in the shoulder to try to annoy me into telling him. He annoyed me alright, but I didn't tell him any thing. Instead I used the knock out trick that Yuma taught me on Vector. First he just looked kind of surprised before falling to the ground unconscious. The others responded by hanging on me asking where I learned that from and begging me to teach it to them.

 **AN: This chapter was a lot longer then I thought it would be.**


	13. Normal?

**AN: Hi me again! Running out of babbling ideas so I'll make sure to keep this short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal. Unless I named one of my cats Yugioh Zexal. Hmmm . . . .**

 _In the last chapter Shark ends up Being convinced by Yuma and the twins to return to the Elite Head Quarters where his sister and team are at. Now on with the story!_

It has know been about twenty four days since I left Yuma and the twins to come back to the Elite Head Quarters. I know it's better this way since technically I am still a vampire hunter from the Elite. Even if I have spent the last six months living in the same cave as my best friend who has became an amazingly strong vampire called an Eternal and Two Fledglings and never once ever attempted to kill them. I may not have killed them but they are different from other vampires since they don't hurt people .There are still plenty of other vampires in this world that are nothing but monsters that I can and will kill to protect the world we live in. " -asch. . . . . Nasch. . . . .NASCH! It's time to get up! "

" Huh!? What!? What happened!? " I practically soar out of the bed thanks to someone screaming my name. After sitting up and trying to calm down for a few minutes I start looking around with eyes still blurred and groggy from being woke up. After a little while I found a person standing at the far edge of my bed. With my blurry eyes i can just make out a tall slender person with long blue hair, " What do you want Marin? " I ask with a voice still groggy from sleep.

" You know we have a meeting this evening now get up! " She then got me out of bed by grabbing the sheet that was underneath me and giving it a hard yank. This sent me toppling out of the bed and on to the floor. If that didn't wake me up nothing would, fortunately it did. I shudder at the thought of what Marin might do if it hadn't worked. " Why are you like this? "

I looked up at Marin with a confused and questioning look. " Why are you having so much trouble trying to get to sleep? You're always taking naps all day and night, when you first came back after being missing for so long you looked like you had gotten the best sleep in years. Like you did before. . . . . . . " She didn't have to finished the sentence for me to know that she meant since Yuma died. As much as it hurt for me to have to keep it all a secret from Marin and my other team mates I felt it was the right thing to do. I knew that if I had told them about Yuma and the twins then they would just hunt them down to their cave and kill them. Since Yuma probably wouldn't want to hurt them he wouldn't fight back or have Astral or Mist fight back either an they would be caught and experimented on or may be even. . . . . . . killed. And I just couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let Yuma die because of me again, I couldn't let it be all my fault again.

I looked up to see Marin giving me a worried look and realized that I had probably been lost in thought for a long time now. " Well wouldn't you be tired too? I get to have almost a half a year of vacation to have my injuries heal in some peace and quiet and now I have to come back to this? Hell, Vector alone can completely wipe me out in less then an hour! "

I think I was able to at least some what convince her since she gave me a relieved sighed and then a little smile before saying, " Yeah, Vector has that kind of effect on people. Now hurry up and get dressed so you won't be late. " She then turned around and left the room. I'm glad I was able to comfort her but that wasn't the real reason I couldn't sleep. The real reason I couldn't sleep is because Yuma wasn't here, I missed sleeping next to him and feel the warmth that came off his body. Without him I felt so cold and alone.

The meeting had felt like it was taking forever even though it only lasted about an hour, but why wouldn't it? All they did was go over the same problems that they went over in the last meeting, and the meeting before that, and the meeting before that and so on. The problem like always was to tr and figure out new ways of finding and destroying vampires. There were some new ideas and possible inventions but nothing for sure, just like always. Why was I even coming to these things anymore? I couldn't wait until it was over and I could just sit back and relax since there weren't any active missions yet.

Unfortunately that break never came because just as the meeting was about to end someone came running into the conference hall shouting " Vampires have infiltrated the Head Quarters! " All at once we started preparing our equipment and getting ready for battle. When we got out there you could see dozens of Necrophiles and Neophytes swarming in the doors and windows and soldiers trying to fight them off. We soon started in the fight, being swarmed by vampires left and right. I see Marin fighting off a whole group in front of her as one attacks from behind. I scream out, " Marin behind you! " and she turns around as I hear the sound of the vampires claws ripping something apart as a dark red liquid is sprayed every where.

 **AN: That's all for this chapter. Don't forget to review!  
**


	14. Guess who?

**Hi, me again! Sorry I didn't update sooner but first I got sick and then my computer glitched or something and destroyed what I had done. AGAIN! Why does my computer hate me? :'(**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But I will always own this story.**

 _Anyway, in the last chapter we learned a little about Shark's " normal " life at the Elite Head Quarters before the were attacked by a large swarm of vampires. Now on with the story!_

I glimpse a vampire, probably a Necrophile, start to attack Marin from behind as she fights off three other vampires attacking her from the front and I scream for her to look out but I'm not sure if I screamed in time. I have to turn away from her to fight the vampires that have started swarming me and as I'm fighting I hear the sickening sound of claws tearing threw flesh. I finish off the vampires in front of me and turn around to see the Necrophile's claws buried deep into someone's chest. I then see Marin sitting on the floor staring inn shock at the person who had pushed her out of the way to save her life. At first I am shocked by how selfless this person was to give up his life for another, that is until I hear an oddly familiar laugh. Oh no not him. any one but him!

I risk taking a closer look at the his face and unfortunately it was Mist. That insane smile and laughter that I've learned to recognize from the months of Living with Yuma and the twins seems to somehow echo over the fighting. He then grabs the Necrophile's claw and rips it out of his own chest so that there's a gaping hole that heals itself immediately. He then says in a bored tone, " Is that all you've got? How pathetic. " He then forms his hands into claws of his own and cuts it's head off and then starts doing the same with other vampires.

I then see Durbe surrounded by eight different vampires all at once and obviously being over powered, but he was all the way over on the other side of the room and with all the vampires in the way I knew I could never get to him in time. I thought Durbe was done for when I saw what looked like a glowing blue blur tear threw all of the vampires. Once the blur slow downs a little after killing the groups of vampires I can see a glimpse of what the blur really is. What I see is Astral with what looks like a all glowing blade in his hand before he speeds off to go after other vampires, that glowing blade was probably one of those " souls weapons " that Yuma had told me about earlier. Then I suddenly had a realization, If Astral and Mist are here then . . . . . But before I could finish my thought I heard Alit scream, " Look out! "

The Vampire was right on top of me with no time for me to dodge or counter attack. I had thought that it was the end for me when I saw a large blade cut the vampire in half fro its left shoulder to its right hip. I was in shock when after the two body parts fell to the ground to reveal Yuma with a large black Scythe, cloak made completely of shadows and an annoyed look on his face. That's when I suddenly realized how he knew so much about the Noblesse and the Eternals, it was because he WAS the Noblesse and rightful ruler. That must mean he also stayed locked up in that cave to hide from the other Eternals hunting him.

I probably would have just kept going on like that if if Yuma hadn't slapped me in the face and stared screaming, " Damn it shark snap out of it! Your friends need you! " I looked at him in shock for a little while but ultimately realized he was right, so I got up and started fighting with all I was taught while training with Yuma and the twins and started killing vampires non stop. A couple hours later We manage to kill all the vampires, well all but one.

Yuma and the twins now sitting on the couch with me , Yuma's cloak and scythe having magically disappeared, after telling everyone what happened in the last six months. everyone is looking at us in disbelief, except Marin who also knew Yuma ans is glad to see hi okay, well as okay as a Eternal can be. Most of the people there want to simply kill him and get it over with, a few want to experiment on him and the twins. I don't know what to do to stop them because I'm only one person, even with Marin's help it wouldn't be enough. Yuma looks perfectly calm as he says, " How about we make a little deal. "

From the looks on their faces I guess that they were interested in what he thought he had to offer. " You don't try to do anything to hurt me or the twins and let us stay here, can't have kids growing up in a cave right? And in return I can give you a lot more information on vampires, we can help train new members so that they have a better chance at survival, and protection from in any further attacks being how we've already saved three members during the swarm. "  
The captain thought it over for quite sometime before finally sighing and saying, " Alright you have a deal. " Saying that everyone was shocked was a huge understatement since most people had wide eyes and mouths hanging open. " We'll set up a room for you three immediately. "

Yuma just waved him off saying, " There's no need for that. We can just sleep in Shark's room. " He said putting his arm around my shoulder. " Just like old times right Shark? " Again everyone looks shocked. That was all about a year ago. Sure a lot of people were kind of cautious around Yuma and the twins but warmed up to them eventually, but less so with Mist. Life is pretty peaceful now as we all work together to kill all the vampires, well peaceful except for one thing.

" Hi there Sharkie ~ " Says Vector as I walk by, but before I can say or do anything about it Yuma comes out of seemingly nowhere and Kicks Vector in the back and knocks him down.

Yuma then points down at Vector on the ground and screams, " No! Shark is my nickname for him and you're not allowed to say it let alone make fun of it! Let's go Shark! " Yuma then starts dragging me away by my arm. Nothing ruins the peace like a jealous vampire boyfriend. " Eternal not vampire! " Yuma says in annoyance. " God dammit Yuma! Stop reading my mind!

 **AN: Sorry everyone that was the last chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
